It would be very desirable if individuals carried with them pertinent medical information which would be useful in times of medical emergency when medical treatment is necessary and time is of the essence. Various attempts have been made at providing medical information cards. Generally, however, these prior attempts have been impractical in that they require special reading equipment or include microfilms or microchips.
It would be desirable if a medical information card could be provided which could be of a credit card size to be easily carried in the wallet or purse of the user. Additionally, it would be desirable if such card could contain all of the information necessary for treatment of the user under emergency medical conditions. Further, it would be desirable if such a card could be made in a convenient low cost manner without detracting from its ability to contain the necessary information and without detracting from its ability to have the information read with the naked eye and not require special reading equipment.